Conventionally, a handle as described in Patent Document 1 has been known. In this handle, double rings are formed at the two ends of a grip part, and as shown in FIG. 25 of Patent Document 1, end portions of a wrapping cloth (Furoshiki) folded into a predetermined shape are fixed to these rings so as to be used as a handbag as a whole.